To catch a thief and a murderer
by greensally
Summary: Yuffie is an infamous thief and Vincent a wanted murderer, what happens when they go on the run together and Yuffie decides to pull off the greatest theft in history and it all goes wrong? well you'll have to read it!
1. Prolouge

IAM BAAACCCCKKK!!!! Its been awhile... anyway moving swiftly on...

This has been sitting in my documents FOREVER! I just haven't gotten around to publishing it!

Its ILoveAUS idea, HI ILOVEAUS!!!!, sweet...

Anyway here it is...

Disclaimer: Greensally owns nothing, the characters belong to Square Enix and the story plot belongs to ILuvAUs

Enjoy, plus sorry for spelling mistakes

Yuffie crept through the mansion silently but it turned into skipping from her excitment, she calmed herself, it she was going to pull this off she had to be professional.

She stopped when she heard soft snores coming from one of the rooms. she looked in and grinned, the man was sleeping like a log.

She looked back at where she had just come from, a small window on the upper level- whitch she had learned from nearly a week of observation- was always kept ajar for some reason...

The young theif snuck downstairs being weary of any late night butlers or maids that would be on call, fortunatly for her the large house was empty, she eventually found the room she was looking for, the study, this is where he kept his safe.

She closed the door behind her quietly while she studied her surroundings, the room was massive, in the center was a big dark pine desk and behind it a black leather chair, she could see numerous papers, photos and ornaments assorted on the table.

She turned her dark brown eyes to the bookcases that covered the wall opposite her, they went all the way upto the ceiling, she looked up at the ceiling and saw two cameras pointing towards the bookcases, she carefully made her way to them, not getting spotted and looked at the numerous wires at the back of each, it looked pretty simple, she had dealt with these types of cameras before.

She took a pair of plyers from the pouch on her belt and set to work her eyes glisnening with mischief as she snapped the last wire and the red recording light faded away, she put the plyers back and rubbed her hands together as she looked at the bookcases, this was the fun part.

She strode over and squinted her eyes as she looked for a certain book she smiled when she saw it, 'A History of Midgar' , her fingers tracing the gold letters before pulling it back, she stood back and watched with a smug look on her face as the bookcase slided back revealing a safe, Yuffie smiled and set to work.

Her fingers worked at the speed of light on the dial as she leaned her ear up against the safe listening for the 'clicks', she gasped happily when she heard the locks opening behind the steel door, she stood back giggling slightly as the door opened slowly revealing a pile of white materia, and it was all hers for the taking.

The little thief produced two small bags, silently she put the materia in, looking back every few seconds making sure no one had heard her, throwing the bags over her shoulder she skipped out of the room adjusting one of the large paintings on the wall, it was the least she could do for the guy she had 'borrowed' the materia from, she crept upstairs and jumped out the window dissapering into the night.

The infamous materia thief Yuffie Kisagari had struck again.

-------------------------------------------

phew first prolouge done, hoped you liked!!!


	2. First meetings and greetings

OMFG!!!!! 6 whole reviews and it only the prolouge, thank yyyooouuuuu throws cookies to reviewers thank you so much guys

Now chapter two, yes Vincent will make an apperence!!!

Disclaimer: nothings mine!

Enjoy

Tseng walked slowly towards Rufus Shin-Ras' office, that Kisagari girl had commited another robbery in one of Rufus' close friends house, Rufus was'nt going to be happy, the turks could'nt find her.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his trousers before opening the door to Shin-Ras' office about to get his head bitten off by his boss, he knew the girl only did it to annoy Rufus, it was her way of reminding him that he still had'nt caught her in over five years.

He walked in, Rufus had his back to him, he was looking out the large window, Tseng stayed at the door, there was a silence before Tseng summond the courage to speak, "Sir... Im afraid we still have... no leads on Miss Kisagari... sir" he muttered looking down at his feet. Rufus turned around glaring at him, "I don't care about that brat theres something much more serious" he said, Tseng looked at him slightly confused, if anything serious had happened then he would've known, he stayed quiet as Rufus sat down behind his desk, "Professer Hojo and Professer Cresent have been found dead " he said in a monotone, Tseng looked at him in shock, Rufus continued, "We know the culpirt... Vincent Valentine" he said.

Tseng was gobsmacked, "But why- how do you know, maybe it could've been someone else" he said trying to think of a theroy that wouldnt point to Vincent, Vincent was an ex-turk and Tseng knew him well, he wouldn't do such a thing...

"We found fingerprints at the scene, we ran them in the Shin-Ra files and his were a perfect match" he said staying in the monotone.

Tseng racked his brain, This was'nt right, from years of training Vincent would have enough intelligence to know not to leave fingerprints... but still he had to accept the evidence that was just thrown in front of him.

"What do we do" he said putting on a professional voice again, Rufus sighed, "I need you and your turks to find him, I can't have a killer on the loose that was an ex-turk, it will ruin the companies reputation" he said.

Tseng nodded, accepting his mission, Rufus dismissed him and he walked out of the office taking out his cell phone, "This is Reno yo" Reno said at the end of the line, "Reno, I need you Elena and Rude to meet me outside in 5 minutes" he muttered as he walked through the crowded hallway, "What for?" Reno asked.

"Ask questions later just do it" he said snapping the cell phone shut.

Yuffie was laughing as she ran through the slums of Midgar, she could'nt believe how easy that job was, she could have done it with her eyes closed, turning her head to see how far she had ran, while still in motion she collided with someone, she fell on the ground, her materia spilling everywhere, "Shit" she muttered quickly trying to grab as much of the little orbs as she could, she quickly looked up at the thing she had ran into, it was a guy in a red cape and raven black hair staring at the massive amount of materia she had, she grinned cheesily, "Yeh... I got all this in the... uh... Gold Saucer" she said putting it back in its bags, starting to get a bit suspcious why the guy had'nt said a word to her.

She stood up grabbing the bag, "Well! Are'nt you going to say your sorry or-" she was cut off when the man sprung up covering her mouth with a gold claw, her eyes widening when she realised what it was, she immeadiatly went into attack mode and aimed her fist for below- his-belt he jumped out of the way just in time, "Shhh be quiet" he muttered bringing her into and alley, she was raising her fist up again, this time determined not to miss when suddenly she heard people running towards them, the man leaned up against the wall as SOLDIER's ran past carrying guns, they were looking for someone.

He waited a heart beat longer before he let Yuffie go, this time she lifted her leg up, the mans red eyes widening as she brought her leg up between his legs he dodged just in time, "Stop that its getting annoying" he muttered craning his head out to see if the guards were still there, Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"Why the heck did you do that?" she asked, the man sighed looking back at here, "Im hiding from someone" he said like he was talking to a ten year old, Yuffie made a face, "Uh hello? I was'nt born yesterday, Im seventeen" she said, the man rolled his eyes, "Congratulations you must be thrilled" he said, Yuffie smiled nodding her head then stopped when she realsed he was being sarcastic, she watched him walk off, Yuffie followed him, she liked this guy in a weird way, he was funny looking.

Using her stealth skills to an advantage she followed him as he walked down another alleyway, he rubbed his head with his human hand taking off the red hairband and rubbing his forehead before putting it back on, his eyes became clouded, like he was troubled by something, Yuffie cocked her head and walked up beside him, her sacks full of materia jingling as she ran over.

"Hey are you ok? Its not about me trying to kick you in the nuts is it? Cause you know a girl can get spooked and its a natural reaction to hit down there..."

The man gave her a 'Do you hear yourself talk at all?' look and sighed, "Its nothing" he said.

As they reached the end of the alleyway the next street appering a red head stepped into view, tapping an electric rod on his shoulder grinning, "Yo yo yo... Look who we have here, two criminals? Woah must be our lucky day, right Tseng" he said the last part looking behind them, both turned to see Tseng with Rude walking towards them, they turned back again to Reno to see Elena standing beside him.

"Crap..." both Yuffie and the man said, they looked at each other.

"What did you do?" each asked at the same time, Yuffie frowned, "I may have taken a few orbs of materia that were'nt ecactly mine..." she trailed off, Reno laughed, "A couple?" he asked, Yuffie noticed she was still carrying the bags, she rolled her eyes.

"Well... I might of... killed a guy" The stranger said, Yuffie gawked at him, "What?!" she shrieked.

"It was'nt one Vincent you killed Lucretcia and Hojo" shouted Tseng, 'Vincent' glared at him, "Thats a lie, Hojo killed Lucretcia!" he shouted back to the turk, Tseng sighed "Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way..." he muttered raising his gun.

"Sorry Vincent" he said about to pull the trigger when Yuffie pulled on Vincents cape making him move out of the way, "Well Vinnie, it'll be nice to work with someone for a change" Yuffie said preparing herself to run, Vincent groaned, he dispised when people called him 'Vinnie'

"Your not getting away this time Kisagari!" shouted Reno as he prepared himself for a fight and so did the others Yuffie smirked, "Just follow me Vince, this is the part where it gets fun..."

----------------------------------------

YAY second chappie finished!!!

hope you liked


	3. Big brother

Sorry about the wait I was writing other stuff...

Thank you again for the reviews keep 'um comin!! throws brownies to reviwers

Disclaimer: Nothing...

Enjoy

---------------------------------------------------------

All through the Cosmo Canyon there was silence, occasionly a breeze would pick up, making the dust and sand on the ground whisp into the air, causing it to spiral into the air then drop again.

The peaceful silence was broken as three motorcycles roared in the distance, they came speeding through the canyon, their riders were three silver haired men, the one leading had shoulder length silver hair, behind him were the two others, the one on his left was the scrawnist out of all of them with long silky silver hair, the one on the other side was huge with spikey silver hair.

Their motorcycles screamed loudler as they made them go faster, slowly the outskirts of Midgar came into view, they skidded to a halt on the side of a cliff, the one with the shoulder length hair got off his motorbike and looked down at the city.

"Is Mother there?" asked the man with the long silver hair asked, the leader turned to him and grinned, "Its is what our big brother says" he said with a grin on his face, the others nodded, he looked back ot the city, "Once we get Mother we will rule Gaia with our big brother, like he promised" he said, they nodded again and they started their bikes again revving the engines before quickly dissapering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie sighed and took out a small shruiken from the small pouch on her belt, "Just follow me Vinnie" she whispered and took aim before hurling the small star towards Tseng, he dodged quickly and immeadiatly started shooting, Vincent took out his own gun and shot back, Yuffie grabbed his collar, "Forget it Vince comon!" she said running towards Reno and Elena.

Reno turned on his electric stick and readied himself as Elena shot at them, Yuffie took out another shruiken and threw it towards the female turk, sparks flew as the metal star clashed against the gun whipping it out of Elenas' hands.

Yuffie grinned and jumped into the air leaping over Reno, he did'nt know what had happened and by the time he realised Yuffie was behind him the small ninja had grabbed his rod and jammed it into his back, his ponytail seemed to stand up straight in the air as he was electricuted, Yuffie whacked him over the head for effect and he fell to the ground.

Vincent looked back at Tseng who was'nt going after him, Rude was running over to help Reno who was now twicthing on the ground, the two exchanged stares as Yuffie fought off Elena, "Vinnie... trying to pull off a stylish escape... your not helping" she said between blocking kicks and punches, Yuffie sighed and gave Elena one swift kick of her massive boot throwing Elena back, Vincent said nothing and ran after her dissapering from thier view, Rude ran over to Reno about to pick him up getting an electric shock himself, Elena rubbed her face whitch was now basically imprinted with a massive shoe mark, Reno had now smoke rising from him as his limbs twitched.

Tseng looked at them all sighing, "Your all useless you know that?" he sighed.

Yuffie was laughing as she ran with Vincent through the bustling streets of Midgar, Vincent did'nt really know where he was going or what he was going to do next, he had Shin-Ra after him, he was a convict... what was he supposed to do?

Yuffie turned a sharp corner and leaned up against the wall gasping for breath still giggling, "I love those turks... there as thick as two short planks!" she said, Vincent sighed and looked out into the crowds, she stopped laughing and walked upto him.

"Are you okay?" she asked, he sighed again folding his arms, "What am I supposed to do now... Im a wanted man" he said quietly, partly to himself and Yuffie, she furrowed her brow, she could tell there was something else bugging him... but she had only met him, she would let it keep it to himself until he wanted to actully talk about it.

A lightbulb went off in her head suddenly, she smirked, "Hey... do you know about Wutai?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men had made it to Midgar, they were now walking through the streets towards the Shin-Ra building, when they arrived in front of it they stared at the massive structure.

"This is it... this where there keeping Mother from us" their leader said, the one with the long hair started crying, the big one looked at him grinning, "Don't cry Yazoo" he said smirking, the leader spun around to them, "Loz, Yazoo quiet!" he hissed, "How are we going to get Mother Kadaj? There not going to let us simply take her" said Loz, Kadak smirked, "Thats why we are theives Loz, if we want something we get it ourselves" he said turning back to the building.

"Big brother will be proud" he whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent raised his eyebrow, "How does Wutai have anything to do with--"

Yuffie wagged her finger to stop him talking, "First we gotta get somewhere safe before those turks find us again" she said looking around to actully figure out where excatly she was in the city, mumbling to herself she snapped her fingers, "Ok its that way! Comon Vinnie!" she said coming out of the alleyway and started walking down the street, Vincent had to follow her quick incase he lost her in the crowds, he caught up to her, "Where are we going?" he asked, Yuffie smirked.

"Seventh Heaven."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this is such a short chappie but I want to make this a long story plus Im workin on other stuff and I didnt want to keep you all waiting!!!!


End file.
